Pet
by PandaYuri
Summary: Stray girl taken in by a lonely woman. Warning, this is a yuri.


"Yuki, come here girl…"

That's my master.

"Coming."

I've lived here for about three months now. She took me in after she found me sleeping in the park.

"Yes master?" I say as I peek into the dark bedroom.

"Come sleep with me." She says while patting the bed.

"Ok." I whisper as I slowly walk over to her, noticing the tears streaming down her face.

This happens often, and I already know why she's called me in here.

I crawl under the covers and she wraps her arms around me. So I touch her arm that's over my chest, and she apologizes.

"I'm sorry."

I don't say anything in response, because I already know what she wants. So instead I situate myself on top of her. She starts to cry harder, but I know she doesn't want me to stop. She apologizes again while she helps me get her shirt off by lifting her arms.

"Sorry."

_It's always like this._

I make sure not to make eye contact, knowing that I'll start crying too. She leans forward slightly so its easier for me to undo her bra, and again, she apologizes.

"I'm so sorry."

I unbutton and unzip her pants, and notice that her sobs are starting to slow down. I slide her pants down over her too small hips, and remember again how thin she is.

_She looks so frail._

I toss her pants to the floor and reach for her panties. As I pull them down her legs I notice that they're slightly wet. This makes me happy despite the fact that I know it's not because of me.

_I know she's thinking about him, that's why she keeps apologizing._

I pull my shirt over my head.

_Why she feels so guilty._

I toss it to the floor.

_But I don't mind, I'm far to selfish to say no to her. _

I wiggle out of my own pants and they join the other discarded garments. I look down at her perfect body and lean down to kiss her. It's friendly, at first, but soon becomes more demanding. Her tongue moving swiftly inside my mouth, I try to keep up, but I never was a good kisser.

_I remember when I first told her that, she laughed and told me I was fine. It made me happy to hear that, but I knew she was disappointed. Apparently he was a great kisser._

Our kiss slows and I pull away, dragging my lips to her neck. I kiss and suck, leaving light bruises here and there. She moans softly, and I feel myself getting wet.

_I'll have to pleasure myself later._

As I slowly move my kisses downward my hands trail up to her breasts, softly rubbing and squeezing them. I then move my mouth to her right nipple and flick my tongue over it a few times, teasing her. I glance up at her just in time to catch a quick smile, but it fades to fast and again she apologizes.

"Sorry."

I want to say something, to comfort her, to tell her that its all right to like what we're doing, but I know it will only make things harder. So instead I continue what I was doing. I lick her now hard nipple a few more times and begin to suck on it softly… As I finish up with that I move to her left one, not wanting to favor one side. I move my hand that was massaging her breast to her side and start to lick and suck on the now exposed nipple, and move my right hand to her wet nipple, rubbing my saliva around her breast. After a while she starts humping my leg, so I decide to get on with it.

_She never did like foreplay._

The only reason she let me do as much as I did was because she felt she should let me have some fun. So I move my left hand down to her vagina, and again she apologizes.

"I'm so sorry."

I slide two fingers into her and rub her clit with my thumb. She moans loudly, and I cant help but smile.

_Even though she's thinking about him, its me that's making her feel this way, I'm the one inside of her, and I'm the one who makes her cum._

I quicken my pace, and she reaches for me. So I lower myself onto her and she wraps her arms around my neck, bracing herself, clinging to the feel of our bodies moving together. I feel her breath by my ear, and I hear her whisper his name. I flinch, but she doesn't notice. I add a third finger and she tightens her grip around my neck, saying his name again, but louder this time.

_It's always the same._

I feel her reaching her climax, her walls squeezing my fingers, and I hear her scream out his name as I push her over the edge…

She then lets go of my neck and lies back down on the bed. After a few more slow strokes I pull out and immediately bring my fingers to my mouth, tasting her warm cum. As I clean the rest of my hand of her cum I hear her start to cry again, and I watch as she covers her face in shame.

"I'm so sorry."

I lean down and kiss her head, trying to show that I'm not angry, but she just keeps apologizing. So I get up off the bed and gather my clothes slowly, wanting to stay in the room with her as long as possible. And when I finally walk to the door I hear her whispering her apologies over and over again.

"Please don't worry about it." I say as I open the door.

"Just try and get some sleep ok."

And as I shut the door she thanks me.

_It's the same thing every time._

I walk to my room with tears streaming down my face.

_And every time I fall for her a little more._

I shut and lock my door, and sit on my bed.

_Every time my heart breaks._

I pull down my panties, and slide two fingers into myself.

_It's always the same thing…_


End file.
